1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator and a method of using a generator, and particularly, to a multivariable generator and method of using a multivariable generator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, electrical generators generally include a plurality of magnets arranged to have alternating magnetic field orientations (i.e., North and South) that pass by a plurality of coil windings to generate electrical energy. Specifically, as the magnets become aligned with the core structure of the coil windings, a magnetic field is induced to the core structure thereby generating a current in the coil windings. In addition, as each alternating magnetic field passes by the core structure, induction of the alternating magnetic fields generates significant amounts of heat within the core structure, thus limiting output efficiency of the electrical generator and reducing the lifespan of the electrical generator. For example, the significant amounts of heat generated by the electrical generator causes an under-efficiency of the output of the generator. Thus, preventing the generation of heat by the core structures may significantly improve the under-efficiency of the output of the electrical generator.
Moreover, the generation of heat by the electrical generator results in scheduled periodic maintenance, wherein the electrical generator must be taken off-line, disassembled, inspected, and rebuilt. Thus, the periodic maintenance is costly and time consuming. Accordingly, by designing an electrical generator that reduces, if not eliminates, the generation of heat by the core structures, an electrical generator having a high output efficiency may be achieved, thereby improving on-line generation of electrical output.
In general, coil members used in electrical generators include core portions formed of iron oxide materials. However, since operation of the electrical generators use alternating magnet fields induced in the core portions of the coil members, significant amounts of heat are produced. Accordingly, continuous use of the electrical generator produces large amounts of heat that requires using either internal cooling systems or bulky heatsinks to dissipate the heat. Thus, the physical size of the electrical generator is directly dependent upon the size and amount of heat it produces. Correspondingly, as the size of the electrical generator increases so does the system for dissipating the heat generated by the alternating magnetic fields induced in the core portions of the coil members of the electrical generator.
According to the related art, electrical generators are designed and built to provide single voltage/current outputs that are invariable. Accordingly, if more than one voltage/current output is required, then the electrical generator must be taken off-line and replaced with another electrical generator capable of producing the desired voltage/current output. Thus, valuable time and energy is required if multiple voltage/current outputs are desired.